Lie to me
by i'lltakethetruthanyday
Summary: Another dark Harry Potter fic. I was bored.
1. Chapter 1

"You lied to me." Harry Potter was staring at the Headmaster with unveiled contempt. "And now you expect me to simply shake it off and save the world. Or die trying. Your pathetic sir."

"I'm sorry son." Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling it was obvious that he was not sorry at all. "I thought that I was protecting you, protecting the world. You did not need to know. Now I believe that you are ready to embrace the prophecy. He killed your godfather you must accept your destiny Harry. Now more than ever you have reasons to want him dead Harry."

"I am leaving now Professor I do not wish to speak of this now." Harry Potter leveled Dumbledore with another glace before he stood and turned to leave.

"I am sorry Harry but we are not done." Dumbledore said just as Harry attempted to turn the door handle and failed. "Have a seat we have much to discuss." He motioned to the chair Harry had just abandoned. To say the least Harry was none to thrilled about having his hand forced. Static filled the air magic pulsed off of the boy Both of his hands glowed one white one black.

The entire castle shook

__________________________________________________________________________

"EARTHQUAKE" Hermionie Granger screamed throwing herself under a table that was located in the Gryffindor common room.

"What are Fred and George up to now." Filch asked as his eyes narrowed.

Mugleborns throughout the school were filled with terror throwing themselves under tables and into bath tubes. Draco Malfoy simple raised his wand and created a force field around him and his friends followed suit.

"Stupid Mudbloods using useless muggle techniques. As if a desk would protect them when this castle finally does fall." Draco Malfoy smirked.

The castle shook more violently with every second that passed. Stones fell from the ceiling. The beautiful windows in the Great Hall cracked and sent glass splaying into the students nearby. Minerva managed to spare most of them and rushed the hurt children to the Hospital Wing.

Hogwarts was in madness.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Stop this Harry. Stop it now. Control your magic or I will do it for you." Dumbledore said the twinkles finally leaving his eyes.

"We are done sir." Harry said as calm as ever. A frantic look entered the Headmasters eyes. Every object in Dumbledore's office lay in ruins Headmasters from the past were splayed on the ground. Harry reached his glowing hand towards the handle and it turned. "I'm so glad we had this talk." Harry turned his back. The sword of Gryffindor went flying at Harry. It did not cut him did not make him bleed it crumbled upon contact with his aura. "That was not nice sir I do not appreciate it I simply wish to be alone." He continued down the staircase leaving a perplexed and scare Headmaster in his wake.

____________________________________________________________________________

As Harry walked down the Halls of Hogwarts he saw all of the pain that he had caused all of the damage . Dirt blood and tears were the students latest accessories. He did not even attempt to hide the smile that creaped onto his face at the sight of what only a fraction of his power had done. "How could I not have known how much power I have." He muttered to himself. Students stared at his robes and his pristine appearance. He laughed. For it was quite humorus that he always managed to garner attention. Harry's eyes were fixated on the Great Hall. It had been reduced to ruble. Yet that was not what Held his attention. He noticed a small group of Slytherins who were as immaculate in appearance as himself. And as we all know Harry Potter is nothing if not curious. Without any hesitation he approached the group and simply raised his eyebrow.

Draco Malfoy was not surprised often but the sight of Harry Potter willingly approaching him without a look of hatrid was suprising. Though he did not allow such a lowly emotion to display itself upon his well trained face. Even when Potter stopped a foot from him eyebrow raised.

"Well Potter what can we do for you on this fine day?" He asked matching Potters raised eyebrow.

"Lets just say I find you appearance oddly clean and wish to inquire how this group and this group alone managed to come out of the events that have recently transpired with not even a hair out of place?" Harry questioned.

"You are mistaken." Was the only reply Draco offered with a small smirk.

"How so?"

"Take a look in the mirror Potter." Draco said.

"Oh I'm sure if I looked in a mirror I would find most of my hair out of place."

"You wont receive any argument from me on that point. To answer your question though, I suspect that used the same means to remain unaffected by the recent events. Though I would have expected with your past that you would have been more likely to throw yourself under the falling ruble in order to save one of your mud blood or blood trader friends." Draco drawled with malice.

"I highly doubt you we used the same means to remain immune." Harry said with his own smirk

"Enlighten me on your methods and perhaps I shall deam you worthy to hear mine." Draco said interested.

"You really want to know?" Receiving nods from the group Harry displayed a smile that sent chills down all of those who had the unfortunate displeasure to see it. "Do you really think I would allow my mess to harm me in anyway?"

"Your mess? Not even a Gryffindor is this messy Potty." Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"Believe what you want it matter little to me." Harry did not even bother to look at her his eyes remained fixed on Draco. "Your turn."

"My father taught me a spell. A spell that does nothing to protect one from magic but does protect one from muggle means of injury. I share what I know with fellow slytherins." Draco said.

"Ahh what an unfortunate spell. Care to give me the name?"

"Hate to disappoint the savior but I don't share such useful spells with the enemy and make no mistake Potter you are my enemy."

" Make no mistake Draco I know exactly which spell you used there is only one that could even possible stand up to such an onslaught of power. I simple wished to see if you would actually tell me." Harry turned to leave but stopped suddenly. "Oh and Draco. I wouldn't be so sure about that last part. He waved his hand and everything in the Great Hall returned to its former Glory except for the once grand chair that Dumbledore always sat in. Which Harry approached. Not offering the Slytherins another look.

"Potter!" Draco called annoyed at how the conversation had ended Still Harry stared at the broken chair. "Some wizard you are you can't even fix a simple chair."

"What I do not wish to be fixed shall not be fixed." Harry said and went to sit at the Gryffindor table for dinner as if the entire school had not just crumbled to the ground. Of course looking at it now you might think that was so. Nothing was out of place every break gleamed as if it were brand new. Everything except the Headmasters chair and his office.

_____________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled as the students and teachers slowly made there way into the Great Hall. Every one thought that they had gone insane. One second the school was in ruins and then suddenly in the time it took to blink an eye everything was suddenly back in its rightful place. Only the Headmaster looked like he had just gone through Armageddon. Every other student and teacher were as they once had been. Dumbledore moved towards the staff table followed shortly by the teachers and then the students. Dumbledore waved his hand at the still broken chair.

Nothing Happened.

He grabbed his wand and waved it. Magic burst towards the chair.

Nothing Happened.

Minutes passed as the Headmaster tried every way manageable to fix his favorite chair and still nothing happened. He sighed waved his arm and made a new chair. Yet the reminants of his chair refused to be vanished. He turned to address the students. Plastering a smile that did not reach his eyes upon his face.

"I am sure that you are all quite curious as to what just happened. And possibly you are even more curious as to why the damage suddenly disappeared. Well students. Some of you may be familiar with a term called an Eathquake . For those of you who do not know this is a natural disaster that literally makes the ground shake. The castle was restored because I wished it to be so. I have taken measures to insure that this does not happen again do not worry all is well." Dumbledore then sat at his new…an uncomfortable chair staring at Harry Potter all the while.

"Harry where were you?" Hermionie asked. "I was so scared. Luckily I remember the drills hide under tables glad I went to muggle school aren't you glad you did sure came in handy today." Hemionie rambled on about earthquake safety and other moot points.

"Shut up Hermionie." Harry screamed at her. Stood up and left. 3 pairs of eyes were forced to stop watching him as he made his way around the corner and out of sight.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Guess you lied to us Potter. Oh how I love being right. Your simply not capable of the kind of uncaring and power needed to crumble this school. After all you can't even complete a simple Unforgivable curse." Pansy Parkinson sneered as she saw Harry enter the nearly empty potions classroom.

"Keep your thoughts to your self I have no use for such mundane and idiotic words." Harry said. "Oh and do not tempt me to show you just how uncaring I can be when I so wish it." He told her with a smile. 2 pairs of eyes narrowed at Harry Potter.

"Open your books ears and minds today we are brewing VERITAS a mild version of the truth serium. It is most complex and should any of you get it wrong I would shudder to think of the consequences." Several students laughed. "And I do not shudder at much"

Half way through potions class a shrill scream of Pansy Parkinson filled the room as a tiny drop of liquid hit her leg and burned right through her robes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Help me help me oh my god please….it hurts so AHHHHH so ahh worse its worse." The side effects spread through out her body with unnatural speed Professor Snape made his way over.

"What did this stupid girl get on herself? I can not help until I know." He asked through her pained screams.

"I think it was this Professor." Draco handed him a small vial of clear liquid.

"No this is harmless. Very well since none of you are aware I must take this girl to the infirmary I expect completed labled and correct vials of potions from each student. And if any of you should use the same potion I shall know." He then picked the screaming girl up and fled his classroom. With one last glance at Potter. Something had changed about him since the mutts death.

_____________________________________________________

"Potter I wish to speak with you. Alone." Draco Malfoy said formally.

"Very well."

"WHAT MATE NO YOU CAN"T. he'll kill you," Ron screeched

"Perhaps try. But succeed I think not." Hary said.

"NO HARY YOU CAN"T" Ron grew more red. Harry waved his hand in a move to dismiss the comment Ron's eyes glazed over.

"I can"

"Yea sure mate do what you like. I have to go now." Ron turned and left.

"You wished to speak to me." Harry said after a minute had elapsed.

"What, oh yes I do. Away from prying ears." Harry waved his hand and the portraits turned black.

"Your terms have been met."

"If I were to ask you to play Chess would you like to be black or white?" Draco asked. 'Harry looked to be considering the question.

"What ever color makes the first move. I'm done waiting around." Was his reply.

"Ahh the land of Limbo. You of all people can not hide there for long. Good or Evil. Black or White. The Dark Lord or Dumbledore. A decision must be reached. I can see the darkness in you grow everyday Potter. Make your choice I already know what it will be."

"Do you? Tell your master I'm not too weak. And that I am just curious enough to seek what I once ran from." Harry turned and left. Draco prided himself on being able to keep up and understand but that message made no sense, it answered no question he had asked. Yet he had t deliver the message.

"Father." Draco said into his mirror when he reached his room. "I have a message for the Dark Lord from one Harry Potter."

_____________________________________________________________________________

School came to a close and Harry Potter was more isolated from his friends and fellow class mates than ever. His grades however had made a dramatic increase. The shear amount of power he possessed frightened nearly all of his Professors.

He was now on his way home. Back to the Dursley family.

He left the station to find Vernon waiting impatiently for him. He walked over silently.

"Lets go boy."

"Very well."

The ride back to private drive was silent. Weeks passed of mundane muggle living. Harry was growing bored with this life.

"Uncle I will be leaving now I hope you do not mind."

"I MIND BOY!"

"I do not actually care Vernon." Harry turned and left.

Harry wandlessly shrunk his trunk and released Hedwig to the skies. He looked at his "home" waved his hand and turned it bright pink. Smiled and Apparated away.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Wakey Wakey." Harry said shaking the man laying in bed. Green eyes snapped open. A look of shock overtook the features for half a second only to be replaced with pleasure.

"I see that young Malfoy was right Harry. I see that you do indeed seek the power instead of running from it. Finally you have embraced the truths I have offered you long ago. I must admit this was not what I expected. I am curious so curious. I can not riddle you out. But first." Crucio. Harry fell to the floor twitching.

"Pain is Power I have already learned this lesson Voldemort. Your Cruicio has little effect on me anymore but please if you wish to waste your time have another go."

"What is it you want?"

"I thought I made that clear. I want power. I want to cause pain and suffering. I want everyone to feel as hollow as I feel. I do not want to be alone in this torture I endure. I want to give not get I want the world to crumble at my feet as Hogwarts once did. I want to kill Dumbledor and all of my friends and everyone who ever claimed to care for me. They made me what I am. They all lied to me kept me from the truths and treated me as if I was a child. I want honesty. If you lie to me I will make even you fall at me feet. I can take it. Do not force my hand. I wish to aide you."

"Do you really think that you a boy can make me crumble at your feet."

"Yes."

"So confidant."

"I do not wish you to be at my feet. You and you alone have never lied to me. Or have you? If I asked could you return what you stole from me when I was but a baby. Could you bring my parents back?"

"In a way yes Harry I could do that for you. Do you wish it."

"No. No. I don't they mean little to me anymore. There rebirth would only leave a burden on me. More to kill not that I would mind."

"You would kill your own parents Harry? Why?" Honestly curious.

"They betrayed me. Everyone has betrayed me. It runs deep and endless. Do you wish to hear what Dumbledore told me the prophecy says?" Harry asked.

"I could bare to hear it yes." And so Harry spoke the words Dumbledore had dared to utter.

"Apparantly it boils down to you gave me the power to kill you you marked me now we must kill each other or die. But before you raise that wand of yours.. It's all a lie. All a plot to get you to kill my parents. So that you would kill me. He hoped you would die. But if you did not then he would have me out of his way. I heard it you see. The real prophesy the one he dared to hide and alter to his will in an attempt to bend the fate of the world to his whim.

"A boy born of the past shall enter this world in a blur of lights,

His fate is bound to the Darkest Lord, As enemies they shall both fall.

But together they shall conquer all.

He shall be marked by lightening,

Granted powers to control all elements.

But one shall seek to control the power, to quench it, disband it. Destory it.

Yet there is only so much time.

For once Pheonix tears fill his soul

He shall conquer even death."

"I seek power and together we shall have it all."

"I must think. Let me get you a room Harry, You will stay with me wont you? We have much to discuss. You have much to learn. I shall come for you at 8 Harry. Sleep well,


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort sat on his bed thinking about what had just transpired. He thought of the prophesy and of the willingness that the boy showed to become entranced in darkness. Was the boy perhaps to willing? Was this a plot? Something in the boys eyes told him that this was not a plot. What he thought said and did was true. But the prophesy said the boy would conquer even death. Could he allow even an ally to possess that much power? Of course he had little choice because if he tried to kill the boy it was clear that he would also suffer the consequences. All that he could do was wait and pray that trusting the brat would pay off in the end. But first he had to verify that the boys words were truth he had to know that this was the true prophesy he would not be tricked into believing another lie. He looked at the clock it was almost eight. So it was time to begin training.

He walked through the corridors like a ghost no sound reverberating from the walls. He reached out to knock on the door only to have the door opened and his presence revealed. His eyes did not widen to reveal his confusion. He did however wonder how the boy had known that he was about to knock.

"Hello Harry." He said giving a slight smirk.

"Voldemort, late I see."

"I am always on time."

"Really cause according to my clock your late."

"I am the dark lord I am always on time."

"If you say so," Harry smiled at him and rolled his eyes

"You will do well to realize that what I say always goes and not argue with me,"

"Is that a rule? Cause you know I was never very good at following rules."

"Follow this one or suffer" Voldemort gave Harry a Dark look but the hate just was not in his eyes.

"So what are we training in today?"

"You shall see." With that Voldemort turned on his heels and exited the doorway, with Harry Potter following close behind him.

______________________

"Father where are we going so early on a Saturday?" Draco Malfoy asked his father.

"We do not have time to waste on your questions that Dark Lord does not like to wait." Draco's eyes widened and a spark of fear filled him as he quickened his pace.

"Now hold on to my arm we are apparating today."

Draco tried not to allow for any hesitations in his movement as he grabbed his fathers arm. A tugging at his naval occurred and he was on a busy street. Another tug, a forest. Another tug, sand every where. Another tug, green grass. This continued for another minute until his father released him they were in a dark room. His father turned on his heels with out a glance at Draco. He followed. They traveled through corriodors until the reached a bright room. He heard his father release a sigh.

The doors burst open revealing the Dark Lord followed by a man. Draco's eyes remained on the Dark Lord not offering the other even a glance. It was then that he realized his father was bowing. He bowed suddenly realizing that soon pain would come if he didn't.

"My lord. On time as always I see. I have done as you requested my son Draco."

"Rise Lucius, Draco. We have much to do." They both returned to the standing position and it was then that he truly noticed the fourth form in the room. It was none other than Harry Potter. Shock shone on his face before he wiped it away realizing that he had a lot of work to do on controlling his emotions.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Draco it is a pleasure to see you two again." Harry said giving them a nod truly savoring there facial expressions. They both wordlessly returned his nod.

"If we are done with pleasantries then lets get to work I wish to assess Harry's powers and abilities compared to another his age hence young Malfoy's presence on this day. Boys please stand in front of one of the dummies in this room. Now I will call off a spell and you will cast it at the dummy. Once I have called a sufficient number of spells I will print a readout of your power level that you have reached and this will be an easy day Harry DO NOT get used to it."

"Now let me see both of your wands." The boys both handed them over. Voldemort waved his wand over them. Handed them back now lets begin. "Avada Kedavra" He received three incredulous glances. "I said Avada Kedavra I will not repeat myself again."

"Avada Kedavra" Both boys called. Green light sprung from there wands.

"Crucio" he called. Followed by a chorus.

"Expecto Patronum." However Harry was shocked when nothing came out of his wand but a white beam. He shot Voldemort a confused look but he ignored it instead choosing to shout out another spell. They continued like this for about an hour. Voldemort waved his wand at the targets and held a piece of paper in his hands. "Your wands please." They handed him there wands and after a wave he handed them back.

"Harry I am very disappointed." Voldemort said with a shake of his head. Draco got a smug look on his face. "Wipe that look off of your face Young Malfoy you did worse than he did. That will be all for the day boys. You may stay here and practice or return to Harry's room the decision is yours. Lucius follow me." The two adults left the room quickly.

"So…Guess I was a bit of a surprised this morning." Harry said.

"Yeah never expected you to run off to play with Voldemort that's for sure."

"I did tell you though. It's not my fault you failed to understand. Hell you even saw me perform and unforgivable." Confusion filled Draco's eyes.

"On Ron? I guess that's how you got him to shut his annoyingly large mouth."

"He does tend to have a bit of temper we've both experienced it first hand. So are we gonna get along or attempt to Crucio each other to death?"

"Definitely Crucio."

"If that's what you want but to warn you that curse doesn't really work to well on me."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"You can throw the imperious curse, your still alive after Avada Kedevra it just make sense that Crucio would barely affect you. Lucky Bastard."

"Is that jealousy I sense?"

"What do I have to be jealous of you for? No parents. And soon no friends." A dark look filled Harry's eyes.

"I don't need friends Malfoy. I don't need parents. All I need is me. This last hour of peace was fun. But now it seems were back to old times now excuse me while I practice." Harry turned around towards a dummy and shouting a blasting hex the dummy was pulverized.

"Harry I.."

"I'm training." He said before shooting him another look. His dummy was standing again as he assaulted the dummy with more spells.

Harry Potter was throwing all types of spells at the dummy infront of him the aroua in the room grew and after a few minutes he bellowed  
"Expecto patrotonum" White light did not leave his wand in itstead a pure black smokey snake slithered from his wand filling the room with darkness and once the room was filled the smoke escaped to the rest of the castle.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Did they truly fail so miserbly my Lord?" Lucius asked his master.

"No. Harry is far more powerful than I could have possibly imagined. However it does not bode well to inflate the egos of the young. He needs to believe that he is weak that he needs me to assist him to strengthen him. He can under no circumstances realize just how untouchable he is. I have a task for you Lucius."

"Yes my lord anything."

"I need you to capture the children that were in at the department of Mysteries I need to review there memories of that night. Do it quietly. I do not need word getting out that they have gone."

"Perhaps if it is silence you seek I could borrow Mr. Potter for a few days they would not suspect him of any foul play."

"I shall get you his hair and you shall go as him but you can not have him. The potion will be ready in a few days I am sure that Severus has some handy if not he will find us some. Do tell him his task for me Lucius."

"Yes my lo...." Black smoke filled the room a snake like face protruding from the fog. "What is this my lord are we under attack."

"I think not. follow me." He conjured a bubble charm before the smoke could enter his body unsure of the effect Lucius quickly followed the example. Worry filled his eyes as they made there way to the practice room. There they found Harry his feet several feet off the ground eyes pitch black and smoke pouring from his wand. The black smoke was being repelled from the room by an increasingly strong aura that was pulsating off of Harry Potter. 10 feet were clear as day the eye at the center of his storm.

"What are you doing? Stop this now. What spell is this!" Voldemort demanded.

"I can't stop it wont stop. Expecto Patronum." His eyes were filled with worry as he look at Draco's unconscious form.

"Impossible you idiot. This is black not white this is something else tell me now!" Lucius demanded.

"Silence Lucius. Release your wand harry let go of the grip."

"I've tried I can't."

"Try now." Harry nodded. "expelliamus" Harry's wand shook but stayed. "Lucius do it with me." They both yelled the spell and with much effort the wand fell a foot out of Harry's reach. The black smoke sprung back to Harry's body like a rubber band. The darkness receded and two unconcious bodies lay on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Voldemort was not one to worry about such mundane things as others healths however, this boy that he was staring at was something different, something special. Something that he had no idea what was. Expecto patronum should never create black smoke. It was one of the lightest spells in existence. He had spent days after the initial incident reading through every book in any way related to the charm and he came up with absolutely nothing. Leave it to Potter to defy the laws of magic at every turn.

"Is there any change in him my lord?" Lucius asked his master.

"No. He is still unconscious his mind unreachable. How is your son's condition?" The dark lord

"He just awoke my lord that is why I have come."

"He is awake, I suppose that would constitute as a change but more importantly what is the state of his mind? How are his power levels? I need to know what the smoke was." Voldemorts eyes shone with an intensity that was rarely witnessed.

"His body is fine my lord."

"Do not attempt to circumvent my questions Lucious or you will feel pain more intense than imaginable."

"My lord he is awake. He is alive. However he has not spoken or responded. If I did not know better I would say that he had been kissed." Lucius braced him self for the effects of the cruciatus curse however the pain did not come. The dark lord rose.

"Take me to him now." The servant did as commanded. Both abandoning the room and the immobile body in the bed.

____________________________________________________________________________-

"POTTER! POTTER!"

"Quiet down you fool. I am resting if this is not important I am more than willing to take your life as penance for this intrusion." Harry opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I do not know. That is why I have awoken you. I had hoped, wrongly so, that you would be able to shed light on our current predicament. I am now left wondering how I could have thought you would ever be of any help." Draco malfoy drawled out. With each word Harry's eyes grew darker and darker.

"I am sure that the fault lies entirely with the odd black smoke that filled the room we were training in up. However I have no idea how such a substance was released from my wand."

"I certainty hope that you figure It out. I have no want to be trapped in this hell hole with you ."

"Sorry Draco but I resign from my position of savior just yesterday."

"You got us into this I expect you to get us out." Draco's voice began to rise making his irritation known.

"Actually I suspect that we have your tendency to speak before you think to blame for our situation so lets not point our wands at each other just yet. Especially you, we all know who would win if you even attempted to curse me."

"So sure of our selves are we. When I figure out how to get out of here I will leave you behind then."

"Please do. I'm sure you will enjoy your punishment. After all you get off on pain right?"

Draco's Malfoys face turned a shade of red so deep that it was not humanly possible. Causing Harry Potter to fall over himself in laughter.

"What in the world is so funny. I do not find our predicament at all humorous."

"Well no. But the more angry I make you the more red you turn. Right now your face is rose red. Such a contrast to your normal tone." Harry waved his hand and conjured a mirror passing it to Malfoy who upon seeing his face, if possible turned an even darker shade of red.

"If you ever speak of this to anyone I will insure that you never speak again."

"Speak no I am far more intelligent that that. Why speak when one can show." He tapped his head with a mischievous smirk. "Cool down though Malfoy we now have a clue as to our position." Malfoy waited expectantly

"Care to fill me in?" He asked attempting to keep his voice calm truly his face could not get any more red.

"Not particularly."

"I demand to be filled in this instant."

"Don't have a cow." What an image that would be.

"I have never nor will I ever have any intention of having a cow."

"I think that you should figure out where we are all on your lonesome. I must think on how you can escape."

"Just me? You wish to stay here?" curious indeed.

"Oh are you worrying over me. And yes I have every intention of remaining where I am. There is no need to leave."

"I suppose If I lead a life like yours I too would seek an escape no matter how….pathetic the escape may be." Draco said with a superior air.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lord Voldemort stood over the body of a blonde boy waving his wand around. Colorful lights sprouting from the tip. A frown found its way to his face once the lights ceased.

"Indeed his soul is no longer in his body." A shocked expression danced across the face of Lucius.

"My lord how is this possible he has not had any contact with a Dementor since his third year and last I checked his soul was most intact."

"I do not know. This should not be possible but I suspect as you must that the answer lies in the black smoke that Harry inadvertently conjured. Hopefully when Harry awakens he will have more answers for us. I can only speculate how this has occurred I can not even fathom where your sons soul is. However with the Dementors running around the grounds the quicker we are able to discover its location the more safe it shall be. I fear it was dispelled from his body however there is probably a way to return the soul. He should be fine. Eventually."

"His mother will not accept speculations. She will ask after him."

"You are not a Slytherin for nothing Lucius. Lie."

"She will know."

"Than you are not a true slytherin. I do not have time to have this conversation there is more research to be done. You may remain with your son. Or go to your wife. I however intend to be of use to these two boys." He turned to leave

"Wait I wish to be of assistance."

"I shall send a house elf with a book for you to read while you wait. Be meticulous any missed piece of information could lead to the demise of your son's soul." and more importantly Harry.

"Yes master." He bowed low before returning to his sons side. When he looked up again his lord was no longer in the room. "I will save you son. Even if it costs me my soul in turn." Minutes later a stack of books parchment and a quill appeared with a houself. He grabbed the book at the top and began to read the information.

_______________________________________________________________________________--

"I am bored. There is absolutely nothing to do in this forsaken place."

"You have magic use it."

"I can not. Do you think I have not tried."

"What would you like me to do about it?"

"Oh I don't know talk to me tell me what is going on or find some other way to entertain me."

"I can use magic. You can not. Impossible things occur here. You must leave. I can not. Where do you think we are!"

"In your dream," He said with a roll of his eyes. "I thought I made it clear I do not know!"

"That was close. Alas I do not dream of you. Nightmare perhaps dream never. We are in my mind. I believe that I have pulled your conscious into my mind. Perhaps even your soul."

"I am dead?"

"No. You would appear to be in a coma. If I pulled your conscious. If I took your soul than it would be as if you had been kissed."

"A fate worse than death. My father will be worried I must return. Release me."

"I can not. I have never heard of anything like this happening before I am not sure how to free you. We do not have books to use in order to learn what must be done. We must wait. Voldemort will free you."

"This is your mind. You control it. Make books for us to read."

"I can only conjure a book that I have read. I can not create that which I do not know. Only the pages I read would appear and If I have read them I know them thus that would be useless."

"You could take the books I have read from my mind. Read them and I could go through the books that you have read perhaps perspective is in order."

"Useless. But if it shall keep you entertained and shut you up. Very well." He waved his hand and the atmosphere changed to a library. "Read away." Draco Malfoy went and grabbed a book. Harry Potter closed his eyes meditating.

Disclaimer I own nada


End file.
